Baby One More Time
|artist = (The Girly Team) |tvfilm = |year = 1998 (Original) 2011 (The Girly Team) |dlc = November 21, 2014 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) Easy (Remake) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) Low (Remake) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 6 (Mashup) |dg = / / / |mashup = Only on |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) |gc = / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 54 (Classic) 56 (Mashup) |kcal = 23 11.6 (Remake) |dura = 3:29 |nowc = BabyOneMoreQUAT BabyOneMoreAR (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1) Emmanuelle Soum (P2) Sandrine Monar (P3) Céline Baron (P4) |from = album }}Britney Speares tarafından (oyun içinde The Girly Team) "...Baby One More Time" , , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Parça oyunda "Baby One More Time" olarak gözüküyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçılar, liseli amigo kızlar gibi görünen dört kızdır. Yeniden yapılanmada, artık siyah saçları, farklı renklerde kıyafetleri ve daha az görünen yüzleri var. P1 P1, mavi saç tokası ile kısa sarı saçlı. Mavi, kırmızı diz yüksek çorap ve mavi dantel ile turuncu ayakkabı izleri ile kırmızı bir amigo kıyafeti giyer. Remake, şimdi saçları pembe bir saç tokası ile siyah, amigo kızı şimdi pembe izleriyle gök mavisi, çorapları mavi, ayakkabıları pembe bağcıklı siyah. P2 P2, kırmızı saç tokasıyla uzun sarı saçlı. Kırmızı, mor diz yüksek çorap izleri ve kırmızı bağcıklı turuncu çoraplarla mor bir amigo kıyafeti giyer. Remake, şimdi saçları mavi saç tokasıyla siyah, amigo kıyafeti mavi izlerle kireç yeşili, çorapları kireç yeşili ve ayakkabıları mavi bağcıklı siyah. P3 P3, mavi tokalarla pigtaillere bağlanmış sarı saçlı. Mor, mavi diz yüksek çorap ve mor dantel ile turuncu ayakkabı izleri ile mavi bir amigo kıyafeti giyer. Remake'de, saçları artık yeşil tokayla siyah, amigo kıyafeti şimdi yeşil izlerle turuncu, çorapları artık turuncu, ayakkabıları yeşil bağcıklı siyah. P4 P4, patlamaları olan orta uzunlukta sarı saçlı. Açık yeşil, yeşil diz boyu çorap izleri ve açık yeşil bağcıkları olan turuncu ayakkabılar ile yeşil bir amigo kıyafeti giyer. Remake, saçları artık siyah, amigo kıyafeti turuncu izleriyle koyu pembe, çorapları artık koyu pembe ve ayakkabısı. Babyonemorequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 Babyonemorequat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_1_big_new.png|P1 (Updated Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 Babyonemorequat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_2_big_new.png|P2 (Updated Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 Babyonemorequat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_3_big_new.png|P3 (Updated Remake) Babyonemorequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 Babyonemorequat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Babyonemorequat_coach_4_big_new.png|P4 (Updated Remake) Beta Versiyonu Beta dansçısı bir kız. Mor bantlı pigtaillerde pembe saçları, koyu mor kollu mor bir üst kısmı, pembe bir etek, mor taytları ve mor ve beyaz desenli pembe spor ayakkabıları var. Eldiveni yeşil, anahatları pembe ve mavi. Soundless Quiz 'de renk düzeni değişmiştir: Saçları ve etekleri turuncu, gömleği macenta, kolları ligther, taytları şarap kırmızısı, spor ayakkabıları mor ve beyaz vurgulu. Arka Plan (Wii/PS3) Kızlar soyunma odasında ya da okul koridorunda dans ediyorlar. Zemin kareli ve tuğla duvar pembedir. Bir okul zili de görülebilir. Dolaplar bazen yanacak ve kapıları açılacak veya kapanacaktır. Aynı zemin için de geçerli. Bazı noktalarda, dolap piyano fayansları gibi hareket eder ve pembemsi-kırmızı renkte yanıp söner. (Xbox 360) Xbox 360 sürümünde, dolap pembemsi-kırmızı yerine kırmızı renkte yanıp söner. Mashup Baby One More Time has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. "GM" indicates a Gold Move. "#" indicates the number a Gold Move is (ex. GM2 = Gold Move 2). “'#'” indicates the number of repeated times a dancer appears at once. Dancers *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' #'2' *''Crazy in Love'' GM1 *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' #'2' *''Crazy In Love'' GM2 *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM3 *''Walk Like An Egyptian'' #'2' *''Crazy In Love'' GM4 *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Crazy In Love'' GM5 *''Baby One More Time (BETA)'' GM6 Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 5 Altın Hareket vardır. Soldan sağa dalgalardır, Altın Hareketler: *'P1:' Kolunuzu havaya kaldırın ve bacağınızı bükün. *'P2:' Bacağınızı çıkarın ve ekrana gelin. *'P3:' Sol elinizi kalçanıza ve sağın bir yarısını havaya kaldırın. *'P4:' Bükülmüş sağ kolunuzu başınızın üstüne ve sol kolunuzu kalçanızın üstüne koyun. Babyonemorequat_jd3_wii_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) (Wii/PS3) (notice that P1’s incorrect leg is lifted) Babyonemorequat jd3 xbox360 gm 1.jpeg|All Gold Moves ( ) (Xbox 360) Babyonemorequat jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) BOMT GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 6 adet Altın Hareket 'var: Altın Hareket 2, 3, 4 ve 5: Sağ kolunuzla büyük bir daire çizin. (Crazy In Love) Altın Hareket 6: Sağ elinizi kaldırın. (Baby One More Time (Beta Koçu)) Crazyinlove jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 Babyonemoretimemashupgmingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 in-game Baby_1_More_Time_GM_6.png|Gold Move 6 Babyonemoretimemashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Appearances in Mashups Baby One More Time appears in the following Mashups: Classic * You’re On My Mind (Quatro) Beta Dancer * Baby One More Time * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)' '' * Oops!...I Did It Again Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Poppin' 90s *Girl Squad *10 Years of Just Dance! *All Songs A-E Trivia *Remake, birkaç kırpma hatası var. Galeri Game Files Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' baby one more time jdn.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' (Remake) Babymashup.png|''Baby One More Time'' (Mashup) BabyOneMoreQUAT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Babyonemorequat cover albumbkg.png| album background ae02412c1d3f4d40cbba9e3537044d91.png| album banner babyonemorequat map bkg.png| map background babyonemorequat_cover@2x.jpg| cover BabyOneMoreQUAT BC.jpeg| cover (Updated) 2b8b08643e9ca8336a9ef50b10a914fc.png| cover 391.png|P3 s avatar 200391.png|P3 s golden avatar 300391.png|P3 s diamond avatar babyonemoretimepictos.png|Pictograms babyonemoretimebackgroundlocker.png| background (Classic) Tex1 512x512 5a4877ca6f31a27d 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Babyonemorequat jd3 menu wii.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (Classic, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorequat jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorequat jd3 menu xbox.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (Classic, Xbox 360) Babyonemorequat jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Xbox 360) Babyonemorequatmu jd3 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (Mashup, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorequatmu jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Mashup, Wii/PS3) Babyonemorear_jd3_coachmenu_xbox.png| coach selection screen (Mashup, Xbox 360) Babyonemorequat jdwii2 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Babyonemorequat_jd2016_menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Babyonemorequat_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Babyonemorequat_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (outdated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_score_old p1.png| scoring screen (outdated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu (updated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (updated) Babyonemorequat_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (updated) Babyonemorequat jd2017 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat jd2017 load.png| loading screen Babyonemorequat jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen BabyOneMoreQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu BabyOneMoreQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen BabyOneMoreQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Babyonemorequat_jd2019_menu.png|''Baby One More Time'' on the menu Babyonemorequat_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Babyonemorequat_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Content Babyonemorequat promo gameplay jd3 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Wii/PS3) Beta Elements BOMT Beta.png|Beta coach n.png|Beta coach in Oops!...I Did It Again (Mashup) BabyOneMoreTimeJD3Pictogram.png|Unused pictogram Others m21ba.gif|Choreography error 1 (P1 does leg motions that are different from the other dancers) m21cl.gif|Choreography error 2 (P1 loses balance during the Gold Move) 20171214_204454.jpg|Album coach bug on (Classic) Babyonemorequat p4 leg glitch.PNG|P4 s leg glitch (Classic) Futebol map bkg.png|Futebol Crazy's map background Videos Official Audio Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time Baby One More Time (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Baby One More Time - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays '''Classic Baby One More Time - Just Dance 3 Baby One More Time - Just Dance Wii 2 Baby One More Time - Just Dance Now Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2016 5☆ stars - Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect - Christmas Eve Special Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2018 Baby One More Time - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Baby One More Time (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Baby One More Time - The Girly Team Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time (Mashup) References Site Navigation de:Baby One More Time es:Baby One More Time pl:Baby One More Time en:Baby One More Time Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:The Girly Team Şarkıları Kategori:Britney Spears Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron